MISSION: PROTOCOL GEGAS
MISSION: PROTOCOL GEGAS (Malay: MISI: PROTOKOL GEGAS) is the seventh episode of Agent Ali. It aired in 28th October 2016 on TV3. Synopsis When a mission goes wrong, Alicia states that she would have summoned "Protocol Gegas" if it wasn't for the I.R.I.S. that Ali wears because M.A.T.A. promises to keep him alive. When there is a power disruption occurring in Cyberaya, the M.A.T.A. agents are sent to investigate the power plants. During the mission, Ali is horrified to learn about the purpose of "Protocol Gegas" from Bakar. When the protocol is really being used, will he follow it? Plot TBA Characters *Major characters: **Ali **Bakar **Alicia **Dos **Trez *Minor characters: **Wak Musang **Viktor Ong **Puan Munah **The Librarian **General Rama **Jenny **Comot **Mia **Dr. Aaron **Rizwan **The Duo of Bullies **Uno (first video appearance) **Dayang (Flashback only) **Zain (Flashback only) **Ganz (Flashback only) Trivia *Despite the fact that the episode's English title should be "RUSHED PROTOCOL", the official English translation from the Malay title is actually "PROTOCOL GEGAS" as shown in the official Ejen Ali Facebook page. *The episode is entitled "MISSION: PROTOCOL GEGAS" because: **Alicia mentions about "Protocol Gegas" to Ali, stating that she would use it if Ali is not required to be kept alive due to the I.R.I.S.. **The history told by Bakar to Ali about the creation of M.A.T.A. and the first use of "Protocol Gegas". **Rizwan tells Ali to undertake "Protocol Gegas", which means that Ali must sacrifice Alicia to stop Dos from escaping with the Azurium. *This is the second time Ali and Alicia fight during a mission. The first is in MISSION: EVEN. *During the science experiment, Puan Munah tells the students to do the "Elephant Toothpaste" experiment. The chemical used are shown to be hydrogen peroxide and sodium iodide. Ali does add the sodium iodide but Puan Munah scolds him for adding that chemical after the foam from the reaction floods the laboratory. **Sodium iodide is a catalyst. Ali have added the whole bottle to produce a violent reaction since volume is a factor to affect the rate of reaction. **The sodium iodide used by Ali may have high molarity or concentration, affecting the reaction. *This is the first episode to not have a recap in Saturday, 10.30 am, possibly due to Deepavali, a public holiday in Malaysia. *This is the second episode to feature "Hill Drops" (spoof of Mountain Dew), this time it is featured in the train. *This is the first episode to receive sponsorships from MAMEE Food Holdings, Sdn. Bhd. As such, commercials featuring MAMEE Monster snacks were featured pre-roll and in the middle of the episode. * This is the second episode that Viktor unknowingly gives advice to Ali that will be used later, the first being MISSION: IRIS. Allusions *The first agents of M.A.T.A have some appearances similar to the characters in Overwatch. This is probably due to the fact that WAU's men are Overwatch ers. *The clothes of the first TEKNO agent is similar to Candela's clothes, the Valor leader in Pokémon Go. *Ali and Alicia break out to find Uno and Wak Musang in the underground train but fails to capture them. This is a similar allusion to James Bond's (Daniel Craig) role in the 2012 movie Skyfall. Gallery Wak Musang On A Train.png Ali Playing Tablet.jpg KMPlayer 2018-03-12 13-58-00.jpg Alicia Helping Ali.jpg Ali, Alicia, Bakar and Jenny.jpg|Something's up in Cyberaya~! Cyberaya's Power Source.jpg|One of Cyberaya's source of power. ejen bakar.png New Energy Power Plants.jpg|Location: New Energy Power Plants Inside of New Energy Power Plant.jpg|Inside of New Energy Power Plant. Central Control Computer at the New Energy Power Plants.jpg|Displayed in the Central Control Computer, at the New Energy Power Plants. MATA Headquarters.jpg Ali vs Dos.jpg Alicia Episode 7.png Alicia Electrocuted By Dos.png Dos Smiling After Throw Alicia.png Alicia!.png|"Alicia!" Ali Gasp.png Ali and Alicia Episode 7.jpg Videos MISI PROTOKOL GEGAS TV Promo Ejen Ali (Episod 7 Bhg 1) - Misi PROTOKOL GEGAS Ejen Ali (Episod 7 Bhg 2) - Misi PROTOKOL GEGAS Ejen Ali (Episod 7 Bhg 3) - Misi PROTOKOL GEGAS Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 1)